homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091415-The Hunt
CLL: All right. Grim, I'd say you're a little under 7 sweeps now (around 15 in human age) CLL: Sadly, your birthday is not during hunting season, and so your mother has organized a Hunt to celebrate a bit early, and invited a few people from the palace. CLL: By now you've proven yourself quite adept at catching the things that have wandered into the Imperial Basin, but for your birthday, everyone is going out to a large forest, elsewhere on Alternia. It seems your mother managed to convince The Autocrat and the Heiress to join you. This is the first time you're able to spend time with the Heiress that is not a tightly controlled social setting from across the room. CLL: It is the morning of the first day of the hunting trip in this strange forest. What are your plans? CCT: Grimai is currently checking over his rifle, making certain everything is cleaned out nicely.... He keeps checking around for sounds of wild life as he finishes.... "So what kind of beasts are wandering out here?" CLL: Your mother's brow is furrowed, the way it does when she's concerned, but it doesn't carry into her voice. "Horned Hoofbeasts, mostly, but I know a few other things lurk in these woods. Furred Fanglopers, and the like. Nothing too difficult for you, though the Regent did mention he was having a surprise shipped in as a gift, for the last half of the week." She shrugs. CCT: "Well it will certainly be better than being trapped away within the main Imperial grounds.... Finally a real chance to test my skills." CCT: Grimai pauses for a moment... "Was Dad good with a gun?" CLL: She nods, but her words are drowned out by the whirring of a quadcopter nearby. It touches down in the clearing near your cabins. CCT: Grimai looks a bit annoyed at the quadcopter... So noisy... All the prey is going to be heading far away from the location... CLL: First the Autocrat leaves the quadcopter, then he holds out his hand, and the Heiress descends as well. Two servants quickly begin carrying their trunks into one of the Cabins. Nyarla waves at you and your mother, all smiles, and heads over. CCT: Grimai sighs and bows slightly to the Autocrat. "Regent..." He turns to Thalya and does a similiar bow "Heiress..." CLL: Nyarla smiles. "Hello Grim! Are you excited about the Hunt?" CTC: Thalya tilts her head, slightly, her gaze barely pausing on the Oliveblood, as she marvels at the forest. CCT: Grimai nods... "Yes... I was getting tired with only being able to shoot at what little game ever approached the main grounds.... I am actually eager to finally be able to see my skills in true action...." CLL: "I'm eager to see, as well. Your mother speaks highly of you. Time to find out if she's just being biased, like most mothers, or if you've got the chops for something more adventurous." He waggles his eyebrows, then looks to Thalya. "Go on, say hello." CTC: "Hello! I'm also very excited to observe." She curtseys, slightly, to both Grimai and the Carnifex. Something about her smile seems very slightly off-putting; but not insincere. CLL: The Carnifex bows. "Heiress. It is nice to see you out of the palace." Your mother's face is awash with something... odd. Pity, maybe? CLL: The Autocrat smiles again. "Grimai, why don't you take the Heiress and help her get acquainted with a bit of the forest near the cabins? I trust you can protect her from anything that'd wander this close?" CCT: Grimai nods and bows again. "Of course... Nothing will escape my sights and come close to her without a shot or two between the eyes...." CCT: He walks over to Thalya... "Shall I escort you, Heiress?" This sounds a bit more rehearsed and less enthusiatic compared to when Grimai is talking about shooting and hunting... CTC: Thalya bounces slightly on her heels, all smiles. "The palace is safe." She looks towards Grimai, before nodding almost too cheerfully. "Lead the way, hunter!" CCT: Grimai nods in response and after a moment of looking around points to a direction... "That way then..." He walks with a steady pace, checking to see if the Heiress is following close. CTC: She carefully follows, but rather more slowly. It's obvious that she hasn't been out much. CLL: This section of forest is rather safe, tall, thin trees surrounding a small creek. A few conveniently placed rocks make heading down to the creek itself very easy, as they're a smoother descent than a flight of stairs. CCT: Grimai waits until they have covered some distance before he says anything.... "So how are you, Heiress?" His eyes still focused ahead... Safe or not, he does not want to miss a chance.... CTC: "My legs hurt. What is hunting like?" Her tone has rather abruptly shifted away from the cheerful one she'd had prior, to a colder one. Her gaze seems to be focused further upwards, towards the trees and the sky. CCT: "The thrill of knowing you have out manuevered your foe... Seeing them in your sights and knowing there is nothing they can do to escape... Stalking them as they have no reason to suspect that they should be worried.... Hunting is like that... And I didn't just mean if you were hurting from the walking...." CTC: Thalya listens, nodding. "Whatever did you mean, then?" CCT: "....You know precisely what I mean... Something is up.... But if you are going to play it that way, fine... I am not out here to hunt words...." CTC: Thalya's voice takes on a hurt tone. "No, I don't. Is something wrong?" CCT: Grimai stops for a moment.... "...Maybe something is wrong... Maybe we should head back? You certainly sound less cheerful than you were around the Autocrat...." CTC: "NO. No. It's okay, it's okay. Nerves. I'm not out, much. Especially not alone. You know." CCT: Grimai turns around looks her straight in the eye... He scoffs a bit after a moment.... "....Uh huh, right.... You know what, just don't let it cause any trouble... Whatever the cause of the 'Nerves'..." CTC: "okay," Thalya's shoulder droop for a moment, and her voice shifts to rather quiet, before it returns to it's prior volume and she abruptly stands tall again. "You could tell me about hunting instead of hassling me about paranoia. What's the biggest thing you've shot?" CCT: "Nothing to call home about... a few large birds feasting on the corpses..." CCT: "But then that is the whole point of going on this hunt... To have something to REALLY be proud about.... A real trophy...." CTC: "I hope you get what you're looking for." CLL: "Grim! Heiress!" Lorcan's voice calls from the camp. CTC: "I have a name," Thalya mutters. "Yes?" She calls, rather more loudly. CCT: Grimai looks over to where he heard his mother voice... "Over here... We didn't go THAT far off...." He assumes his mother is just being cautious.... He KNOWS what he is doing... CTC: "Even I could get back from here." Thalya scoffs. CLL: "We're going to have dinner shortly. So finish up whatever you are doing and come back." CCT: Grimai sighs shaking his head.... "Well I hope you are ready to go back to being all smiles. We are heading back...." CTC: "I don't think I've been acting differently at all. Lead on, I would hate to get lost." CCT: Grimai leads the way back to the camp... He remains silent the rest of the way... CTC: Thalya diligently follows after him. CLL: Dinner is quiet, with Nyarla engrossed in political matters. Afterward, Lorcan gets Grim alone. "What do you think of her?" CCT: "I don't really know.... Doesn't really seem interested in the hunt at all... Not certain why she was more eager to be out there with me than over here.... Woods seem the same even close to the camp...." CLL: Lorcan's lips purse. "She has had a hard road of it, and Nyarla keeps her on a tight leash. She is our Empress, and we must respect that. Just try to be a little understanding?" CCT: Grimai's face scrunches a bit "....I suppose I could...." CLL: "You have had much more freedom than she has." CCT: "....Why should she not have as much freedom? It is not like there has been a serious enough attack on the palace in sweeps..." CLL: Lorcan rubs her head. "Just get some sleep. You'll understand one day." She heads into her little bedroom in the cabin. CLL: The next morning, everyone is outside, with hunting equipment. Thalya is presented with an assortment of weapons: swords, bows, guns, etc. What does she take? CTC: Thalya blinks, a bit surprised. How advanced are the weapons presented? CLL: VERY. Much to your suprise, a few of the weapons have TWINK writing on them. You haven't seen that since you were an infant. CTC: Her head tilts, slightly. What are the heaviest weapons present? CLL: By weight or damage? CTC: Weight. CLL: Probably the Zweihander CTC: Guns? CLL: There's a few pistols, but there is a rifle similar to Grim's CTC: After some hesitation, Thalya plucks up a trident, from the assorted weapons. It rests easily in her hands. CLL: Nyarla nods approvingly. "Just like your mother, then?" CTC: "In her name!" Thalya nods, smiling. CLL: "Well, we'll let Grim lead the way, since he's the experienced hunter?" Lorcan turns to her son, smiling and nodding. CCT: Grimai nods as well... He starts going into one direction, at a slow pace for the four to follow easily... He keeps his attention ready for signs of tracks or movements.... CTC: Thalya moves to follow, as quietly as she can, but her focus is primarily on the forest, committing as much of it to memory as she can. CLL: Grim, after about 30 minutes you spot a game trail, leading away from the camp. CCT: He is silent as he notices it, but makes a motion to stop the group for a moment... After assessing the proper direction it is heading, he points them to the new direction he will be heading.... CTC: Thalya bumps into Grimai, her attention abruptly returning to reality. "oops," she whispers. CCT: Grimai stumbles a bit and grumbles a bit before eyeing the Autocrat and his mother in particular... "Think nothing of it heiress..." he says rather stiffly... CLL: After a good 20 minutes of following the game trail, you realize that the two of you are alone again. CCT: Grimai does another hand motion to indicate to stop, this time CAREFULLY watching Thalya to make certain she sees it this time... CTC: Thalya is a bit more attentive this time, and stops. CCT: Grimai looks around a bit for the missing adults. He whispers, "Seems we lost the grownups.... I don't know how they could have lost track of me... or when for that matter...." CLL: Grim, you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket CTC: Thalya glances back, before she stands tall, her eyes widening, as her gaze darts from one tree to another; her manner may be reminescent of a startled deer. CCT: Thinking he knows what to expect, he answers his phone... "Hello?" CLL: It's not a call. It's a text from your mother. "Good Luck, Grim! ;) ;) ;)" CCT: "....Well I can see we didn't lose them.... They lost us..... Looks like this is going to be THAT kind of test...." CTC: "... Oh." Thalya crosses her arms, visibly pouting. CCT: "Disappointed? Or annoyed that they didn't feel like telling us until now?" CTC: "Neither." CTC: "... Should you keep following the tracks?" CTC: "Or. I think there are tracks? That's what you were doing, right?" CCT: "No, I was just wiffing the air aimlessly this entire time. OF COURSE that is what I was doing...." CCT: "And yeah, I am going to keep following the tracks... The point is to see if I can bag the animal... I don't need an audience to do that.... Just the trophy to bring back." CTC: Thalya nods. "... Do you want me to stay back?" CCT: "....No you need to stick close... You don't know the dangers of the forest creatures.... I am suppose to keep an eye for your safety, as well as hunt, remember?" CTC: "... I'm not just gonna be here to make things harder for you." Thalya grumbles. CCT: "Good to know then.... Let's get going. The tracks aren't getting any fresher standing here." Grimai goes back to check the tracks a bit... Speaking of freshness, just how are fresh are these tracks? It shouldn't be too long, right? CLL: It looks like they're only a few hours old. CCT: "Hmmm... Damn... We still have some ways to go I think...." Grimai motions for the two of them to continue onward... CTC: Thalya purses her lips, but moves to follow. CCT: As Grimai goes on, he looks a bit... Has there been signs of any other wildlife in the area? CLL: The forest gets thicker as you go. After a long time walking, you come upon another small creek. CLL: Some, Grim, but nothing as impressive as what that Game Trail implies. CCT: Grimai looks cautiously at the creek... if there is a place to find wild life, it would be around a source of water... Especially nowadays.... He motions for the both of them to start moving to the side, close to some cover, as he starts to scan the area for movements. CTC: Thalya obeys, quietly. CLL: The two of you find a tight cluster of trees, that you can hide between, if you don't mind being close to each other. CCT: Grimai does not care.... He is more fixated on the finding the beast.... well ok it is a little close, but he is alright with it... CTC: Thalya hesitates for a few moments, her eyes narrowing slightly, before she moves to follow suit. CLL: The time slips from afternoon to evening. Just as you're considering packing up and going back, a Great White Horned Hoofbeast appears near the creek. It's many antlers are strung with the bones of lesser trolls. CCT: FINALLY Grimai thinks to himself... It was bound to show... And just LOOK at it... Just imagining bringing that beast down gives Grimai a grin.... He almost doesn't even consider the skeletons on the antlers.... Well except as additonal trophies to take back. He steadily readies his rifle... He takes a look down the scope to find the creature's eyes... CTC: Thalya silently holds her breath. CLL: Grim, you see all three of its eyes through your scope. It is looking at you, and being very still. CCT: Uhoh.... This isn't good... Grimai's breath also steadies.... "We.... might need to run.... Get ready to roll out of the way...." Grimai fires a shot at the left eye, and rolls to that side of the beast's vision, grabbing Thalya as he moves... CLL: You hear a great roar as the beast charges the copse of trees where you just were, then thunders off into the forest. A trail of blood following it tells you your aim was good. CCT: YES, Grimai's heart is racing with exhilaration... "YOU SEE THAT? Hahaha...." CTC: Thalya remains entirely still, wide-eyed, for a few moments, before she pushes herself to her feet. CTC: "WELL? ARE WE GOING AFTER IT?" CCT: "OF COURSE.... Just got to let it tire itself out first... But yeah, it won't die just from that...." CCT: "But, it WILL soon...." CTC: "It could have killed us!" Thalya sounds way too happy about that. CCT: "Feels great, doesn't it?" Grimai drops close to the ground to examine the blood trail... He estatically motions for Thalya to follow as he does a somewhat quick jaunt after the beast. CTC: "Dibs on a hoof!" She follows after, as quickly as she can. She may stumble, a bit, but that doesn't stop her. CLL: Soon you find yourselves on another game trail, this one much more fresh. You can hear the pounding of the creature's hooves ahead. CCT: Grimai tries to move as nimbly as possible through the woods after the beast.... Occasionally looking to see if he can see the beast again... Seeing if he can get another shot. CLL: After a bit of running, you manage to catch the beast in your sights. CCT: Grimai takes aim as best as he can while moving... He fires, hoping to hit one of its legs, hoping both the additional blood loss and injured leg will slow it down better for a better chance at the kill. CLL: The second shot catches the beast in its side. It roars again, and rushes off, with renewed vigor. Behind you, Thalya trips, falling into a sinkhole. CCT: Damn it... Grimai needs to go faster... But looking back, he sees Thalya fall.... He pauses a moment.... He... He is certain he can find the beast again.... Damn it... He heads back to the fallen Thalya.... CCT: "You alright down there?" CTC: "I'm- i'm fine! Go get it, I'll be alright. " Her voice wavers a bit uncertainly. CCT: "Relax... As I said, it just needs to tire itself out... and... the last shot should really do it... really... was looking rather sluggish after that...." CCT: Grimai looks around for some branches or vines.... Shouldn't be too hard... The beast must have wrecked through the clearing... CTC: Thalya brushes herself off, a bit indignantly. "That was an order," she grumbles. CLL: There are plenty of branches and vines. CCT: "I am also under orders to make certain you are safe, remember? There's no way your clumsy butt is getting out of that hole by yourself...." Grimai grabs a decently long branch and sticks it down the hole. "Can you grab it?" CTC: Thalya reaches up, to take hold of the branch. "Obviously??" CLL: Using the branch, you easily pull her out of the hole. CCT: Grimai pants a bit... He looks over to where he saw the beast speed off... Damn it... Well maybe...? Hope is not much use... but maybe it didn't go off as fast as he thought? CTC: Thalya's cheeks lightly flush pink, as she looks down at her clothes, before she stomps off in the direction that the beast fled in. CLL: There's still a fresh blood trail to follow. CCT: "Haha... See... I TOLD you... Shouldn't be too long now...." Grimai rushes after the trail of blood.... CLL: When you reach the point where you shot the creature, you see that the blood trail becomes much thicker. CTC: "You really got it, huh?" CCT: "I didn't say I GOT it... But it shouldn't be that far now... it is bleeding badly now.... I mean... It can't go that far off bleeding like that, even at that speed...." CTC: "Well then let's finish the job???" CLL: Soon enough you come to a clearing. The beast is leaning against a tree, panting heavily. CCT: "Perfect...." Grimai moves in to take a better shot at the head... Moving steadily as he can to the right side towards the beast's right eye. He takes aim down the scope... Shouldn't be long now.... CLL: You have an easy shot, Grim, shouldn't be a problem at all. CCT: He breathes out and fires at the beast's right eye... hoping now to blind it on both sides... CLL: You fire, and the beast slumps over, definitely dead. CCT: "HAHAH... You see THAT!? You SEE THAT!? Just as I thought... hahaha...." Grimai is estastic... he has done it... just look at the size of the kill... just.... look at the SIZE of the kill... can he bring it back? CLL: You'll need help to carry it back, but yes, probably. CTC: "That was INCREDIBLE." Thalya drifts towards Grimai. "YOU'RE incredible," she says, a bit more quietly, as the pinkish blush returns. She can't seem to look away from Grim. CCT: "You better BELIEVE it.... hehah.... Now to get this thing back to camp... Come on, give me a hand...." Grimai starts to tug at the great beast in futility... It takes him a moment to realize something.... "I mean... yeah not that it is an order or anything.... Heiress...." CTC: "There's no rush, is there? We've been out here so long, I'm sure they can wait... It's getting late, after all." She drifts closer. CTC: A hand is set on his shoulder. CCT: "Yeah... I suppose they can marvel at it when we are good and ready.... Let them sweat it a bit for deciding to take off on their own...." CTC: "We didn't need them anyways! You. didn't need them. you didn't need me, either. But, I think I need you," Thalya says, her tone taking on an odd inflection, before her hand pulls on his shoulder- and she tries to pull him into a kiss. CCT: "Wait waaa--" Grimai is taken by surprise by the kiss.... This is the moment of his kill not a... He pulls off a bit... "Woah what the fu... I mean... Look this was all nice and all.... But that is a bit..." CTC: "I-I'm sorry." Thalya takes a few steps back, rather quickly. CTC: "I-I just," is all she manages, before her words devolve into stammering, followed by silence, her gaze moving to the floor of the forest. CCT: "It's... It's alright... Just a bit... sudden.... I mean... You were just swept up by the thrill of the kill... Seeing it like that.... Right... That's it... Cause you know it was awesome..." Grimai looks at the suddenly diminishing Thalya... "I'm sorry..." CTC: "Y-yeah. yeah. I, um." Thalya peers off to the side. "Are we, um. Spending the night here?" CLL: Grim, that's not a horrible idea. This is an unfamiliar part of the forest, and it's very dark. CCT: "....Yeah I think so...." CTC: "How... do we do that?" CCT: "Well we make a fire for warmth and to keep other predators away... Some proper kindling.... Also some stones to surround it...." CTC: Thalya nods, quickly. "I can look for kindling? If you want??" CTC: "Also, what's kindling?" CCT: "....Yeeeaaahh.... I think I will handle that...." Grimai goes and starts gathering small twigs... CTC: Thalya frowns, her eyes following Grimai. Rather closely. CTC: She wraps her arms about herself, and trails after him. "Sorry." CCT: "...You just don't know anything about these kinds of things yet... What I am gatherings is called kindling. Easily burned twigs." Grimai stops gathering once he believes he has enough and brings it over to a spot near the dead beast. CTC: "I know more than you might think," she says lowly. "And what are the rocks for?" She says, more loudly. CCT: "To act as a barrier for the fire... No need to be worried about being warm if the forest is on fire, but I would rather keep it small..." CTC: "That seems... really obvious, now." Thalya lightly kicks a nearby tree, exhaling. CCT: Grimai starts to arrange the pile and gathers any stones he finds nearby to place around the pile... "And now... To light it..." To which he... brings out a pack of matches... CTC: Thalya drifts towards Grimai, and the pile, watching closely. CCT: He lights it and sits next to it... He pats to the ground next to him... CTC: She moves to rather carefully sit next to him, her eyes focused ahead. CCT: "So.... What was that really back there? I mean... I know probably think you can get the choice of whoever.... and for that matter... Not that you seem truly happy around him...." CTC: "W-what? No, I- it was- I wasn't." Thalya buries her face in her hands. "It's. poli. It's not-" She groans, disgusted with herself. "It's not the same!" CCT: "So then let's talk... What IS going on? Not the kiss I mean..." CCT: "I mean the smile you had moments before and during the hunt... That was definitely real..." CTC: "Because that was fun! It's NICE getting to be out of the palace, and LIVE. Even if that means getting dragged out of a pit by-" She buries her face in her arms. "It's just a nice change," her tone shifting towards almost indignant. It's starting to seem like that's her default state. CTC: "Why do you care!" CCT: "....I just do, alright? I mean.... You are the Heiress... Why would you not be able to enjoy it all? Why are you more trapped at the palace than my mom and me?" CTC: "Because I'm the Heiress. That's why." CTC: "I'm not THERE right now. Can't we talk about... literally anything else??" CCT: "Alright.... I will leave it..." CCT: "So... What would you like to talk about?" CTC: "What do you do?? You can't always be hunting, and I can't... remember seeing you around the palace much." CCT: "You would be surprised... I mean... I tried to keep an eye out for you... Not just on HIS orders... But yeah... I tried to collect trophies... I think my dad would have had a similiar collection... I mean I can't remember much about him..." CTC: Thalya remains quiet, staring at the fire. CLL: Earth and Alternia's moons rise above the treetops, bathing the clearing in light. CTC: Thalya casts a furtive glance at Grimai. CCT: "....It is certainly a beautiful night...." CTC: "It really is," CCT: "About earlier... I really am sorry.... I just... it wasn't really the moment...." CTC: "... When would the moment be?" CCT: "Well... If there would be a moment... Maybe..." Okay, the beast is easily the second most fearsome moment of his life... Why is this moment starting to match it? CTC: Thalya leans slightly closer, her head turning entirely towards him. CCT: Grimai leans in, returning the kiss that was given at the moment of the kill... CTC: Thalya's eyes flutter shut, and she presses herself into the kiss. CCT: After a moment, he breaks away... "That... was much better." CTC: Thalya just stares at Grim for a few moments, before nodding. CTC: She leans against him, her gaze moving to the sky. CCT: He looks at the sky with her... A foolish looking grin hangs on his face.... CLL: The next morning, the two of you are awoken by the Autocrat and the Carnifex, giggling like children at the two of you. "Cozy, eh?" CCT: Grimai is a bit groggy in waking up... and realizing both his mom and the Autocrat are there, he suddenly jumps up awake... CTC: Thalya's eyes abruptly open, her pupils narrowing back down to pinpricks, where she drops to the ground with a quiet protest as Grimai moves to his feet. "GOOD MORNING." CLL: Lorcan winks at Grim approvingly. "I see you brought down quite the beast." CCT: Grimai takes on a moment of pride for a moment "Well yes, we had to chase it down quite the dist...ance.... You are not talking about the horned beast behind us, are you?" CTC: Thalya's face begins to take on a progressively pink hue. CLL: "Not in the slightest." Nyarla is chuckling to himself. CTC: Thalya pushes herself to her feet, sheepishly looking towards the ground. CCT: Grimai is absolutely mortified by all this... He tries to hide his face in all this... CLL: "Don't worry. I'm happy for you two. And so is the Autocrat." Lorcan looks over her shoulder at Nyarla. "AREN'T YOU?" CLL: "Of course!" He nods. "You'll have to keep your budding romance under wraps, though, for a time. Alternia can't take the political upheaval right now." CTC: "O-of course." CCT: "Y-yes..." CLL: "Good, well then, to celebrate, I got an even more impressive animal for you to hunt." Nyarla claps his hands, and a few servants appear, with a large cage. CCT: Grimai gives it a curious look... "It hardly seems sporting for it to be released right here...." CLL: "Well, we're going to release it, then have a lovely breakfast." CLL: "Then we can begin the hunt, yes?" CCT: Grimai gives the Autocrat nod... Just what kind of animal could THIS be? CTC: Thalya retrieves her trident from her strife deck, twirling it, before she moves to sever one of the hoofbeast's hooves, using the sharpened edge between two of the tines, with a single downwards jab. CTC: She DID call dibs. CLL: "We can have servants prepare the head for stuffing, if you would like, Grim. It will look nice in the parlor, don't you think?" Lorcan smiles warmly. CTC: The hoof makes its way into her sylladex, and her trident is filed away into her strifedeck again, as she turns to face the others again, folding her arms behind her back, and smiling. CCT: He stops looking at the cage and turns to his mother and the horned hoofbeast... "Ah yes... It definitely would be perfect there... It was quite the chase to take it down... Would be a shame to not have the best trophy of my first real hunt in a place of honor...." CLL: She nods, and motions to one of the servants, who begins preparing the body. The second servant approaches the cage. Nyarla smiles warmly. "Now for a real challenge." He waves a hand, and the servant opens the cage, pulling out a human, in faded military gear. "Grim, I'd like you to meet Arty Batson - The Horntaker, and leader of the human armies during the invasion. We've made Captain Batson a little wager. If he can survive for three days, with the four of us actively pursuing him, then he will be given a full pardon, be free to return to Earth, and find his daughters. If he cannot, he's killed, and you will be the Troll who finally took down the Horntaker." He smiles widely. CCT: Grimai's eyes widen... This... would definitely be a challenge. CTC: Thalya's smile fades, slowly, and she tilts her head, her gaze flicking between the Autocrat and the Horntaker. CLL: The Horntaker struggles to his feet, swearing to himself. Nyarla smiles. "You have until we've finished breakfast. I suggest you run." He motions to a servant, who hands Arty a flashlight. CLL: "Good Luck," Lorcan calls, and takes a seat at the table the servants have set out. CCT: "He will need it..." CTC: Thalya remains quiet. CLL: Arty looks around, then bolts into the trees, as Servants begin setting a large breakfast out on the table. CLL: "So, Grim, have you ever hunted a Human before?" CCT: "You know I haven't.... Yesterday was my first PROPER hunt.... Going after something that can think.... That... Is going to be challenging...." CLL: "I didn't know if you'd ever gone after some of the spies we find lurking in the basin." CLL: Lorcan begins eating. "You should be careful, Grim. Batson was terrifying. He killed a number of our compatriots in the war." CCT: He looks to his mother and nods... "Any advice then?" CLL: "Move quickly, and shoot straight. Do not give him the opportunity to close to melee." CCT: "I never do let my targets get that opportunity...." CLL: "Then you'll be fine. I know you're ready for this, Grim." CCT: Grimai nods... "As soon as I eat then... the next greatest hunt begins." CLL: The four of you enjoy a leisurely breakfast, and the sun is high overhead when Nyarla gets up. "I believe it's time to pursue, then, Grim?" CCT: Grimai loads up his rifle and steps up... "I am ready..." CLL: "Thalya, will you be accompanying him?" CLL: The Empress nods, and steps up beside Grim. "We'll let you two get a head start, and we'll be standing back just observing for safety." CCT: With that, the young hunter heads off to track and kill the great human HornTaker.... CLL: You find the trail soon enough, erratic at first, but soon, nigh invisible, if you weren't used to stalking prey. CCT: The young hunter takes to the trail, moving as silently as he can... Does this trail look too easy to follow? CURRENT theandricCadenza CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: Thalya trails after him, doing her best to mirror his silence. CLL: At first, yes, but it quickly becomes more difficult. CLL: Grim, you spy quite a few ingenious traps hidden in the trees. You'd heard humans were masters of Guerilla warfar, but this... you're more than a little impressed. Sadly, that doesn't last long, as you notice Thalya wandering dangerously close to a well-hidden pit trap. CCT: "Wait, HOLD..." Grimai moves to stop her from walking yet ANOTHER pit.... CTC: Thalya pauses, peering towards him, tilting her head. "What now?" CCT: Grimai points out the trap... "He has been busy...." CTC: Thalya squints in the direction of the trap, before nodding. "Right. um. thank you." CCT: "...I think we should stick closer together... He has set up quite a number of other traps... He is certainly not out of his element here...." CTC: "I think that's a good idea," she says, very slightly too quickly. CCT: Grimai takes her hand to help guide her through the traps... Taking note of where the trail is generally leading as he takes detours around dangerous areas.... CTC: Thalya tries to spot as many of the traps as she can, focusing on her search rather than the hand-holding. Which = very much happening. It's really happening. He's holding her hand, && to help her, too. CTC: She fails to ignore it, entirely. CLL: The trail is leading deep into an unexplored part of the forest, where the trees overhead block out most of the sunlight. CCT: Grimai mutters to himself... "Sunlight isn't your ally against trolls, human... Where do you think you are going?" CTC: Thalya's eyes adjust to the lightning change, and she glances about, carefully. She's still faintly grinning, though. CLL: In the dark woods, you can see that the path gets a little clearer. It seems he's taking his time to move, as he can't see in the dark as well as you can. CCT: He continues on, at the pace he is going, hoping to catch up to the human who is obviously now slowing down... CLL: Grim, you come upon more traps, these more elaborate. CCT: Grim stops and thinks for a moment.... They can't just keep following the human like this... Maybe they can make them come to him? He looks to which trap should make the most noise and a means to safely set it off. CLL: It appears that one of the traps is a standard snare. Something caught in it would make a loud noise. CCT: He takes a moment to find any large branches or something to perhaps toss into it... He just needs the human to hear the noise... It can't see for shit here... He motions for Thalya to hide off to the side as he gets a suitable branch and tosses it in... CTC: Thalya drifts to the side, as bidden, tilting her head as she watches. CLL: Finally, you manage to trip the snare and the branch you put in is flung against the trunk of a nearby tree with a satisfying WHAP. CCT: "HEIRESS!! DON'T WORRY.... I can't get you down, but the others should be near by... I will go get help... STAY CALM!" Grimai rushes a bit in the opposite direction he was going, before doubling back to an area off to the side to hide... and wait.... CLL: Thalya, you hear something rustling in the bushes, near silently. CTC: Thalya's fins twitch, slightly, and her gaze jumps towards the noise. CLL: You turn just in time to see Batson jump out of the bushes toward you, a large knife in hand. CLL: Grim, you hear a scuffle from the place you told the heiress to hide. CCT: "What? FUCK!?" Grimai moves immediately to the scuffle, rifle at the ready.... CLL: It's too close to shoot. You might hit the Heiress. CCT: Has the human spotted Grim? CLL: Not yet. He's trying to kill the Heiress quickly, but so far she's beating him off. CCT: Is there any of the human's traps nearby? CLL: A couple. CCT: While it is common sense one uses a rifle as a rifle, and not a bludgeon, Grimai grips it like a club and charges out to smack the human in the head, towards one of his traps... CLL: Thalya, you hear a loud crack, and the Horntaker tumbles off of you. You see Grim standing over you, holding his rifle like a club, and Batson stumbles back towards the clearing. CTC: Thalya takes a deep breath, clutching her trident to her chest, her gaze darting between Grimai and the Horntaker. CCT: He follows with another dash at the human, using the rifle butt as battering ram to push the human closer to his own traps... CLL: On the third whack, Grim manages to knock Batson over, into his pit trap. You hear a soft "schlurk" as one of the sharpened sticks within the trap pierces his chest. The human coughs weakly. CCT: Grimai looks over to make certain Thalya is alright... He then looks down the pit... "Any last words before I make your end quick?" Grimai flips over his rifle to how it should be... CLL: Arty smiles weakly. "I would tell you to give my love to my daughters, but you'd just kill them anyway." CTC: Thalya looks startled, but that's mostly all. She moves towards the side of the pit. CCT: "As if YOU have any room to talk... You are famous for killing trolls...." CTC: "I'll grant you that courtesy." CLL: Arty looks up at the sky. "I'll be right there, Majesty." He smiles, and goes still. CTC: "Make sure he's dead." Thalya crosses her arms. CCT: Grimai looks disappointed, seeing that the human looks like he had already died.... But nontheless takes aim and fires a shot to head.... CLL: The body twitches from the force but otherwise does not move. CCT: "Yeah he's dead.... What did you mean by giving him that courtesy? I know you don't want to think about it, but we are not going anywhere but back to the castle after this... As much as you or I would want otherwise...." CTC ceased responding to memo. CURRENT theandricCadenza CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: Thalya stares at the corpse, for a few moments, before she moves to tightly hug Grimai. "At least trying is what my mother would have wanted." CCT: ".... Yeah I suppose she would from what I've heard.... I wonder how my father would have reacted to that request...." CTC: Thalya shrugs. CLL: "Your father would tell you to do what you felt was right." A familiar (to grim) voice calls from the trees. CTC: Thalya takes a step back from Grimai, taking another look towards the pit. CCT: Grim is started at that moment and turns to face the familiar voice. CTC: Thalya follows suit, taking a step back from Grimai. CLL: "Grim, Heiress..." She swallows nervously. "I can take you with me. But you have to leave RIGHT NOW." CCT: "You!? So you finally show up now, after all these years?" Grimai is nervous... There is a fear he remembers... And there is a bit of anger... "Why did the rebellion do nothing here for so long?" CTC: Thalya's face is more confused than anything else, and she trips over her words. "I- what? Leaving?" Her gaze moves between Grimai and the adult. CLL: "We were preparing. We don't have long." She looks over her shoulder. "The Autocrat and the Carnifex will be here in about forty-five seconds. If you come now, you can make it." She turns on her heel and flees. CTC: Thalya's eyes are wide, and she looks towards Grim. CCT: Grim tries to think for a moment.... A moment of confusion... and fear sets in.... This is the moment.... He turns to Thalya.... "You coming? You want to stay out of the castle?" He doesn't hesitate after that.... He starts to try to follow the Huntress.... CTC: Thalya will, then, follow Grimai. CLL: The two of you race through the woods. Thalya, you can feel the Autocrat reaching for control, but you're just a little too far away. You break into a clearing, where someone has spraypainted something in silver paint all over the grass. The Huntress is standing in the middle, holding a silver stone. "Come here, quickly!" CCT: Grim grabs Thalya's hand and quickly moves over to the stone, but is a bit confused... "Um, shouldn't we have like a copter or a place to run to?" CTC: Thalya moves after him, her eyes still wide. CLL: "You won't need one." The Huntress drops the stone, and everything goes black, before you find yourselves in a large courtyard, Looking down on the forest where you just were. Thalya, you're completely free of Nyarla for the first time in years. CLL: The Huntress exhales. "Welcome to Castle Calier, you two." CTC: Thalya freezes, for a moment, before holding her head in her hands, taking deep breaths. CCT: "What... the.... ?" Grimai is just surprised by the sudden change in venue... CTC: "I-is this real??" CCT: "....The rebellion actually came through.... I thought they just didn't care...." Grimai looks over the courtyard.... It isn't a forest or a hunting ground... But... It is someplace new.... He has full freedom... And... "Is my father here?" CLL: As if on cue, you hear footsteps on the stairs, and turn to find Eribus rushing towards you. "Grim!" CCT: "Dad!" There is a moment where he holds back some tears.... "I... You're here... I missed you...." He goes over to Eribus... CTC: Thalya takes a few steps back, watching. CLL: Eribus hugs Grim tightly. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" CCT: "I am alright... I was never hurt.... Mom looked after me well enough.... I am an accomplished hunter now.... Though I guess I can't show you the trophies from the hunt.... Oh and..." He pushes away for a moment.... He looks over to Thalya.... "Heiress... Erm... Thalya if... Well... This is my dad... obviously..." He turns back to his dad again to complete the introduction... "Dad... The Heiress...." CTC: Thalya uncaptchalogues the hoof from the hunt, and holds it up. "He killed this, on his own." She isn't sure if the size will be obvious from just the hoof, but she hopes so. CTC: "Wait, uh. Hi?" CLL: Eribus smiles. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Empress. You were barely done pupating when I saw you last." CTC: She is breathing a little too quickly and her gaze is moving about the courtyard just a little too fast. The hoof returns to her sylladex. "Thank you. It's hard to remember a lot. Sorry." CLL: "It's fine." The Huntress places her hand on Thalya's shoulder. "Your mother was my Moirail. I will do anything I can to protect you." CLL: Ritter comes in through a side door. Lorrea smiles at him. "There you are. Ritter, this is Eribus's son, Grim, and Thalya, the Heiress. I am assigning you to ensure they have everything they need. I will make excuses for you to Imogen." CGT: Ritter bows curtly to the both of them, blushing at Thalya if only slightly. "Alright, Mother.. Shall they be staying with us long? What is the occassion?" CCT: Grimai looks over to the new troll entering... He stands closer to Thalya... CTC: Thalya glances towards Ritter, wringing her hands, as she takes a few deep breaths, working to compose herself. CLL: "Hopefully, they'll be with us forever. But that is their decision." CCT: He looks over to Thalya and reaches out for her hand again.... "It's going to be alright... heh... All of this is actually happening... Easily best birthday celebration..." CGT: Ritter extends a friendly hand, smiling wide. "Ave, Ritter Fenrix.. Tis a pleasure to meet you two then.. Don't mind my appearance. Lest we should get to knoweth each other to some degree, if I am to be making your stay more pleasant" CTC: "Um. Hi, Ritter." Thalya reaches out to shake Ritter's hand, a little stiffly. She doesn't seem to notice Grimai take her other hand; she seems a little overwhelmed. CGT: "Thou art the highest of royalties Thalya, tis truly a pleasure to meet your aquaintence.. I'm sure thou shalt fit in quite nicely here.. Doth thou needeth anything? I would be happy to oblige, just ask." CTC: "No. No, I'm okay." Though, frankly, her appearance seems to speak otherwise; her dress is torn and dirtied, and there are a few faint pink scratches on her legs. CCT: "....Yeah, and I am Grimai.... So..." He looks a bit annoyed at this jade blood.... "About that tour? If you aren't tired from everything Thalyia, of course... Wouldn't want to explore all this myself this time...." CGT: Ritter stiffens up, only slightly returning to their stout posture. "I would be happy to show you two around the grounds, perchance bade you time to wash up, and get into more comfortable attire" CTC: "I- um. Okay. Are we. Staying somewhere?" CGT: Ritter ponders for a minute, before turning to Lorrea. "Mother? Doth we have quarters sanctioned for the Heiress and her friend here?" CLL: "Yes, Ritter. Grim will be staying with his father, and the Empress will be staying with us." CGT: "Very well then, Mother.. If you two desire to rest then, I can show you two where thou shall be staying then, just give me the word." Again, Ritter bows slightly. CTC: Thalya nods. CCT: "To be clear.... I think I would rather spend more time with Thalya before going to my quarters... They aren't far from each other right?" He is sticking a bit closer to her.... CTC: Thalya glances towards Grim, frowning slightly, confused. "... Don't you want to spend time with your dad?" CCT: He looks over to his dad and then looks back over to Thalya.... "Well... I..." He looks over at Ritter and then back to Thalya quickly... "That can wait a moment more... I mean, you could use familiar company to help get you situated... Right?" CLL: Eribus smiles nervously. "I-I'm sure we'll have plenty of time together once he's settled." CLL: Lorrea glances at Eribus, then Ritter, then Grimai, then Thalya. She starts giggling. "Empress, where would YOU like to stay. In my apartment, with Ritter and I, or in Eribus's apartment, with he and Grimai?" CTC: "... Uh," Thalya pauses, blinking. "I- what? Where would I like to stay??" Her brow furrows. CTC: "Is this a trick?" CGT: "I would not thinketh so, tis your choice, Heiress" CTC: She seems to be thinking way too hard about this. CLL: "How about this," the Huntress says, giggling. "I can have a spare apartment set up so you are not staying with either of us. Maybe while that's going on, Ritter can give you and Grimai a tour of Castle Calier?" CTC: She takes a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm. Out of practice with choices? That sounds good? I don't know." CCT: "Out of.... Then... What was last night?" CLL: "Good. it's settled. Ritter, give these two a tour. Eribus, I will need your help." Lorrea practically drags a sputtering Observer away. CTC: "... What?" CCT: "I mean... was... that moment a choice? Or was it just what was presented to you?" CTC: "... Grim, later?" Thalya looks to Ritter, nodding. CCT: Grimai sputters for a moment, and looks dejected... "....Right...." CTC: "No- just. Later, okay? I promise?" CGT: "If this is an awkward time, I can tour you two later around the grounds, let thou talketh a bit some more betwixt each other" CCT: Grimai looks over at Thalya... "Alright... Later.... Sorry about that...." CTC: Thalya tries to take and squeeze Grimai's hand. "I promise." Her gaze moves back towards Ritter. "Now is okay." CCT: He nods at Thalya and then looks over to Ritter... and just slightly nods to them... His eyes are furrowed towards them... CGT: "Very well then, if thou art ready, we can begin the tour of the grounds..." Ritter nods, casting their own glare right back at Grimai. "Heiress, thou shalt feel right at home given some time, tis lovely here once thou get used to it" CTC: "I-I'm sure it is." CCT: "...Yeah.... Could use more trees for my tastes...." CTC: "The trees were nice." CGT: "We have, what we need and nothing more.. Alas it isn't the most luxurious but tis home, and also home to you two as well." CTC: Thalya nods. CCT: Grimai frowns but also nods.... CCT: "So what DO you have then? What needs are met?" CGT: "Food, water, shelter.. Recreations too, and some of the others do their best to make entertainment. Cerata makes well to have fun here, same with Andrys. Any other needs that thou thinketh thou would like fulfilled, I'm sure requisitions can be made." CTC: "Of course." CGT: Ritter starts off, nodding to the arrivals to follow. Looks like the tour of Castle Calier has begun. CCT: Grim waits for Thalya to start walking before he follows... CTC: Thalya follows after, pulling Grimai along. CTC: "... You have computers, right?" CGT: Ritter glances behind them. "Yes, we have computers, I don't fancy them but we should have some around.. Heiress, doth thou require a computer for personal use?" CTC: "Yeah, it would be nice." Thalya nods. CCT: "....Not to interupt, but why the fancy talk? Doth? Thou?" CCT: "It's pratically ancient...." CGT: "When thou art of knightly dues, marks of courtly chivalry and the like.. There is nothing wrong with it" CGT: "Besides, if thou haveth a problem with it, I would gladly fight thou in a match of strength. But as a guest, I am obligated to deny" CCT: "I don't fight people.... Over silly accents...." CTC: Thalya grins, slightly, but doesn't comment. CGT: "Very well then.. And as for yourself, Heiress, I shall see about getting you a personal computing device." Ritter marches on, spending precious few seconds to point out areas of interest to the Heiress and company. "Please, if thou have any questions, feel free to ask" CTC: "What do you do, here? Are you a soldier?" Thalya's tone is innocent. CGT: "Well.. I guess of sorts.. For the better yet of three years I've been training with Miss Imogen, to be under her command as a troop. Hopefully to be top of class, as well." CTC: Thalya nods. CCT: "So you haven't seen any action yet then?" CGT: "Training only, the more distinguished and decorated soldiers get sent out first, when possible." CTC: "Grim and I fought the Horntaker, just before we got here! He did most of the work. Maybe you can help each other?" CCT: "...Y...Yeah.... I mean yes, I could probably show Ritter here a thing or two...." CGT: Ritter squints their eyes. "Thou did what..? Aye, quite the the accomplishment then.. Perhaps then... Grim, was it? Perhaps thou shouldst have a place training with the others too. But I don't needeth any pointers, no offense" CTC: Thalya nods. "He wanted me dead. Grim saved me." CCT: "Knocked him right in his own trap meant for us...." CGT: Ritter turns around, clapping Grimai on the back, gleaming. "Congrats on it then, perhaps thou art braver then thou looketh.." CCT: Grim is knocked a slight bit foward from the pat on the back... "...Yeah... Well you don't get to be a mighty hunter by not being able to stare down beasts...." CTC: "Just last night, he took down a MASSIVE one." Thalya nods, sharply. "It was pale as ice, and it's horns were the same." CCT: "....Had a few troll skeletons in the horns as well.... And Thalya called dibs on the hoof.... Sadly the head is likely back at...." Grimai looks over to Thalya.... "Well... you know...." CGT: "Thou should ask thine father if he'd let you join training. At least it would help bide thine time here, make it somewhat more bearable" CTC: Thalya frowns, crossing her arms. "... Among other things." CGT: "I'm sure anything left behind we get replacements for" CTC: "... Yeah, I hope so." CCT: "There is no replacing trophies like that... But... Not nearly the most important thing right now...." CTC: "Yeah. It'll be fine." CTC: "Ritter, um. You sort of glow." This sounds like a question, but is said as a sentence. Thalya's gills ripple, a little. Nervously, maybe? "Glub." CGT: "Yes, I glow.. What of it? If it doth not please you, I can fetch my helm... Tis only noticable in the dark after that" CTC: "I mean. How? I haven't seen anything like it." CCT: "Can't properly stalk prey like that... or do proper ambushes..." CGT: "Tis me being half-something. Mother doesn't say what, but tis not questioned.. As for stalking, I've yet to see someone track something better than I.. I'm the very last thing doth wouldst see before thou perish" CTC: "Oh. Okay." Thalya nods. "You're both very good at tracking things, then!" CTC: "If I ran off RIGHT NOW, and you both waited a few hours, could you find me?" CCT: "Easily... Nothing escapes my sights...." CTC: "Even me? And my expert hiding abilities?" CGT: "It wouldst not be the best idea, Heiress, I could track you of course, but tis unadvisable" CLL: "Let's make a game of it then." CCT: Grim turns to see who said that.... CLL: A yellow blooded troll is leaning against the wall, tossing a ball from hand to hand. "What do you think, Empress. Want to put these boys to the test? Let them get a little competition in the air?" CTC: "It could be fun!" CGT: Ritter turns to observe. Does Ritter know this individual? CLL: "Are you boys up to the challenge?" The mustard blood gives you a taunting grin. CCT: "I don't back down from any challenge...." CGT: Ritter glares towards Grimai. "Aye.. Then neither do I" CTC: Thalya claps her hands together, grinning widely. CLL: "All right, The Empress and I are gonna go for a walk. Fenrix, you take Moirai to your evening training session with Imogen. Afterward, you two may begin searching for the Empress. The first one that finds her gets to take her on a romantic date." Heliux winks at Thalya. CTC: Thalya's cheeks take on a slight pink colour, and she glances towards Ritter and Grimai. CTC: Her grin has only partially faded. CCT: Grim looks closely at the faded grin.... "Only if she wants... I collect trophies from my hunts... People aren't trophies unless you can stuff them, and I don't plan on doing that to Thalya...." CLL: Heliux looks sadly at Thalya. "Oh, that's terrible. He doesn't want to stuff you!" CTC: After only the slightest moment, Thalya shoves a hand over her face, turning her gaze away. She's obviously trying not to laugh. CGT: Ritter attempts to stifle a laugh, and fails miserably. CCT: Grim blushes... "I did not mean it like THAT..." CLL: Keeping the straight face, Heliux turns to Ritter. "Do you want to stuff our lovely little Empress?" CTC: Thalya applies her other hand to her face. CGT: "Nay, I've only met the Heiress here.. Do not be so rude as to assume things" CLL: Not one to end a joke, the Stowaway turns to Thalya. "What about you. Do you like to be stuffed?" CTC: Thalya grins, widely, and she just starts laughing. Yeah, laughing. Bright pink tears run down her cheeks. It doesn't seem like she's stopping. CLL: "I'm gonna take that as a "She doesn't know yet." CGT: "Heiress..? Art thou alright? That is the titter of a madman, not one of a jest" CCT: "It doesn't seem that funny...." CTC: After a short while, she manages to calm down, brushing the pink streaks off of her face. CTC: "Don't worry about it, haha." CLL: Heliux waves his hand at the boys, shooing them off. CCT: He looks back a moment before joining his new.... rival? No no... that would imply they could compete.... And Grim IS the best.... CGT: Ritter stands down, but still looks at Thalya worryingly. "Very well.." CTC: Thalya nods, slightly, still grinning. "Good luck?" CGT: "Take care of the Empress then, and let the game begin. Good luck Grim, thou art going to needeth it" CCT: "...Odd... I was going to say the same to you..." CCT: "Luck doesn't play into any of my skills..." CTC: "Good luuuuuck~" Thalya smiles, widely, at both of them. CLL: Heliux taps Thalya on the shoulder. "Let's go, before they start Hate Mating." CTC: Thalya snickers, turning. "Okay." Category:Grimai Category:Thalya Category:Carnifex Category:Autocrat Category:Huntress Category:Ritter Category:Stowaway